Phobe
Phobe is an animatronic phoenix performing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Its occupation is a royal-like performer who performs in dining areas. Although speaking in a genderless tone of voice, Phobe has a Spanish accent. Phobe is undead. Appearance Phobe is a red, orange, and yellow animatronic phoenix who has a crown and a scepter, representing royalty. It speaks in a tone that you cannot discern its gender, and it screeches like a bird. In Phobe's war form, Phobe has black/gray plates of armor covering its head and torso. Phobe uses its scepter as a beam staff. Phobe also has a small mace, rarely used, and when in use clutched in its feet. Personality Phobe treats everyone else as underlings, weak compared to it. Phobe does not like making friends, and it owns the Animatronic Kingdom gang. Icee and Luckee are its royal bodyguards. Phobe is unloving to others, and only respects what it calls its only worthy rival, King Freddy, although Phobe likes people with similar interests as him, which is burritos and the song Feliz Navidad. Phobe has professional skills in magic, at least in necromancy and dark magic. No one knows Phobe's true gender, although it refers itself as a king, so it might be a male, but Phobe intends to keep its gender a secret. Phobe has ties to an ancient being named, The Yiffer, who he may or may not be bound to. Phobe rules with an iron wing, eliminating anybody in its way, and was the high priest of Karthism, until it left. Backstory Phobe started out as Freddy Fazbear, stuffing kids in suits, and having a good time. But when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down, Phobe/Freddy was decommissioned. When Fazbear's Fright burned down, Phobe/Freddy did not survive and was burned down to a crisp. The being known as The Yiffer decided to reborn what was Freddy into Phobe, a phoenix shaped into a proxy under The Yiffer's complete control. Phobe worked under The Yiffer for a couple years, trying to avoid the unclean jobs, but never avoiding them completely. Phobe realized in its new form, whenever it got close to dying or died, it would just reincarnate into another phoenix. Phobe then partially escaped The Yiffer, and traveled to an alternate timeline like its. There, Phobe saved that Freddy from the fire that would have taken his life, and stopped that Freddy from becoming like him, and serving The Yiffer forever. In the new timeline, Phobe decided to restart its life anew, by joining the Cult of Karth. In the Cult, Phobe advanced extremely quick in necromancy, and became the high priest of Karthism. Phobe served as the high priest for years, until it discovered dark magic, and upon discovering it, abandoned the ways of necromancy. Phobe also left because of another reason, that the Cult of Karth members, basically worshipped The Yiffer. tbc Relationships King Freddy Phobe and King Freddy both run different kingdoms, and they are both rivals. The Puppet Queen Since The Puppet Queen runs the Mask Kingdom, she is a minor rival to Phobe. In-Game Locations Phobe starts in the dining area, on its royal stage. It will move onto the ceiling, so you can see it hanging off. Soon the phoenix will move on the ceiling, and will be difficult to see. It will move in the air vents, indicatated by scratching noises, banging in the vents, and screeches. After this, the animatronic will jump onto the ceiling, giving you little time to react. If you fail to, the animatronic will leap from the ceiling and kill you. Behavior Phobe is hungrily aggressive. When it is active, it will start slow to your office. When it gets closer, its speed increases, and will move at a faster rate. Games They Appear In *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Crazy DLC of Death Gallery RedoPhobe.jpg|Phobe by Samanthatheflyingsquirrel25. REALLY bad Phobe GG.png Trivia *Phobe might have not had any children stuffed into it. There could just be a swarm of lost souls imprisoned in the animatronic. *Phobe used to be the High Priest of Karthism, but after learning dark magic, it chose that over death magic, and gave up the role. *It turns out Phobe IS King Freddy, from an alternate timeline, where King Freddy burned to death, with Phobe being the reborn version of him. *When Phobe is covered by shadow, its eyes turn pure white and become small to the point of pinholes. How strange. *It represents envy. Quotes Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue.-Phobe, to everyone and everything. Category:User:Pyro Razmis Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Crazy DLC of Death Category:Animatronic Kingdom Category:Cult of Karth Category:Or Pyx